


爱人需要的秒数

by Romanticcomedysailor



Category: SF9 (Band), 澯路
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticcomedysailor/pseuds/Romanticcomedysailor
Kudos: 1





	爱人需要的秒数

金锡佑夜半梦醒时，姜澯熙在客厅里吸烟。

他开着最低音量的电视节目，金锡佑从这个角度望过去只能看见将墙壁映成蓝色的电子光。他耐着心思听了两三回罐头笑声，被这恼人的凌晨背景音激起点吵醒的火气。姜澯熙从房门口走进来，他们交换了一个烟草味的吻。金锡佑不反感烟味，但他还是在这个吻结束之后问姜澯熙：“一会儿去送妹妹怎么还抽烟。”

姜澯熙直起腰来，把手放在嘴前哈气确认味道，“很明显吗，我到阳台上散了十分钟。”他没等金锡佑回答自顾自地解释起来，“回程得有半小时，车上我开窗晾晾。”

金锡佑见他衣服穿好了，是用烟来醒觉的，就想从床头拿在充着电的手机看看时间。姜澯熙在床边坐下，把他的手抓着塞回被子里。

“七点没到，你再睡会儿。老师打来电话提醒说今天有亲子活动，才起得早。”

金锡佑窝着听了两句，做出个应声的姿态，又被前面姜澯熙的举动逗得发笑：“你怎么也拿我当妹妹哄。”姜澯熙正巧还闲得一下一下顺着金锡佑耳后的头发，听到这句收了手，两个人在蒙蒙的天色里再翻来覆去笑这个欲盖弥彰的撤手。

他们闲聊了一阵，都是些没营养的对话，姜澯熙的手机就滴滴地响了起来。他把手机点开按掉闹铃，屏幕光打在姜澯熙脸上，照出来下巴一小块没洗掉的牙膏沫。

“帅哥，你是先洗脸再刷牙的吗。”金锡佑索性没了瞌睡，坐起来给姜澯熙下巴抹去牙膏渍，姜澯熙拿手机回复同事的邮件，身子倾向金锡佑这侧，任他规划自己的脸，不甚在意地当金锡佑靠上来后往他脖子咬了一口。“走了。”他闷在金锡佑的颈窝里说，“再晚妹妹赶不上按时到的小红花，又得和我闹上一闹。”

金锡佑跟姜澯熙走出房门，倚在门框上和他说再见。姜澯熙门快关上了，折回来又在玄关亲了金锡佑一阵，才算是完整的道别。他听着密码锁落锁的音效，呆了会，让嘴角的笑慢慢回落到寻常脸色。差点以为是一家人了。金锡佑趿着棉拖去冰箱里找酸奶喝，烦躁地把三明治扔进垃圾桶。

姜澯熙没有和他吃过一次早餐。

金锡佑在洗澡时听见屋外的来电铃声，他莫名其妙的火气上来，重新拧开花洒把擦得半干的头发淋湿。金锡佑抿着唇数秒数，听穿过哗哗水声的歌准确在十五秒后偃旗息鼓。“该死的商人本性，”他嘟囔道，“打到半分钟会少块肉啊。”他也忙得很，金锡佑走到衣帽间挑领带，顺手划拉了最近的一条系上，整装一看，是那商人送的。

他气忘了，衬衫纽扣还敞着，脖子就挂好了领带，姜澯熙给选的是条深蓝缀金线的，熨帖地挽住镜子里这个水汽蒸腾又凌乱不堪的自己，金锡佑呼吸的空当间断了根弦，他脑内高悬的绝对不是什么不分级画面，是像偷情一样令人害臊和惊喜，暧昧和羞愤。他立刻扯下来扔回抽屉里，心里腾起一股报复的快感，哼小曲边站在镜前换新的领带。

直到收拾妥当，金锡佑愣了一会儿，认命地把那礼物取出卷好。他头脑发冲，记不住点简单的顺序，揉皱了大半。金锡佑费力气去和领带较劲，看它勒上指节，企图这样消耗说不清的怨怼。他在那一秒内如同充血到发紫的手指，金锡佑被姜澯熙捆绑，变成一颗只绕着行星转的卫星。

电话在他下电梯到车库的时候再次响了。不会是姜澯熙，他做否定，又期盼着是，读秒到16，他摁下接听键。是忙内作家来的电话，问金大pd是不是忘了今天有新开的录制，几个小子在电话那头嚎得只差一个唢呐，比奏哀乐还了不得。

金锡佑埋汰忙内的同时还不忘扣安全带，这一脚油门下去，再从电视台出来已经晚上十点。新节目事多且杂，一手策划的也不能全权交给下面的孩子处理，尽心尽力的结果是不但没捞到个劳苦功高的名头，反而送来手机屏幕上明晃晃挂着的三个未接来电。姜澯熙的。

姜澯熙开门后先看见的是没开灯的公寓。他夜视能力不太行，摸索开关，鼻尖先嗅到栀子花香。他和金锡佑在超市大减价买的买一送一沐浴露。此时在刚下了场阵雨的空气里，清新得像被从金锡佑身体里提纯了一般蔓延开。

“锡佑。”

姜澯熙大抵猜到了缘由，妥协地没去开灯。几米远的地方传来窸窸窣窣的动静，伴着一两声此地无银三百两的吸鼻子声，等到渐渐看得清客厅内的结构，姜澯熙在沙发一侧坐下：“什么时候回来的。”

“给你回电话的时候。”

“金锡佑，怎么想的这一出…”

接近凌晨，两个人精神状态都低于平均值。姜澯熙没把质问的语气发泄完，金锡佑的手指抵上他的唇。金锡佑按的很用力，有种誓把姜澯熙讨人厌的嘴给消灭的气势，大概是不够解气，他转念采取了另一种进攻。他趴在姜澯熙腿前，伸手去捧姜澯熙的脸，金锡佑急于亲吻，牙齿磕在一起，姜澯熙尝到点血的味道。

“这样能爱我吗。”

他没等姜澯熙回答，加深了这个吻，从姜澯熙嘴里摄取空气一般的长吻，使两人分开之后都在喘气。

“这样能爱我吗。”金锡佑重复了一遍。

“好了！”姜澯熙头向后仰，皱眉去扯开金锡佑：“你发什么疯？”

金锡佑不发话，他低着头，胸膛剧烈地起伏，有种感觉如秋末凌晨时分的风雨欲来，狂烈的风卷席过客厅的两人，你知道要发生什么，所以你选择避开他。

金锡佑啊，就像是暴雨般压向姜澯熙。

他牙齿咬着裤链，鼻子在拉链敞开后急忙去顶姜澯熙的性器，他想通过最直接的手段，来确认心里满腔的烦闷是罪有因债有主。姜澯熙被吓了一跳，但作为掌管一位任性情人的商人，他捏起金锡佑的脸：“要做吗。”

金锡佑不答话，他轻巧地点了点头，浅浅含着龟头稍作抽插，舌尖舔着马眼从阴茎上凸起的青筋往下，柱身就涨大了一圈。金锡佑的手像是邀约一般缠上姜澯熙的大腿，不过这种时候说邀约已经不恰当了，姜澯熙扶着金锡佑的脑袋，挺腰撞进口腔，温热的软肉包裹住姜澯熙的阴茎，金锡佑喉头努力做点吞咽的动作，来适应蓦然增大的尺寸。

他们之前不常口交，金锡佑动作青涩得连收好牙齿都要分出大量的精力去提醒自己，他尽力的去含着，鼻腔里的腥气让他兴奋地努力摆头去取悦姜澯熙。

金锡佑先是靠自己含着阴茎前后深喉，他跪在毛毯上，人造毛刮在膝盖上痒痒的，他夸张地连叫好几声不舒服，活脱脱一副得了乖的作精样，之后姜澯熙手按在他的后脑勺，顶着跨操，总算堵上嘴。

姜澯熙在射精前退出来，金锡佑用手帮他打，还牵过他的手腕又亲又咬。姜澯熙把金锡佑抓乱的头发给顺齐整，又起坏心思把刘海拨到他眼前，换来怀中人一个报复的吸吮。姜澯熙低着眉眼轻笑，侧过去小心射在人手上，抽了两张纸打扫。

“好吧，姜澯熙，”金锡佑拽着他站起来，“我承认我在吃醋。”他松了力气任由着倒在沙发上，云移开了，月光泻下来，姜澯熙一半的脸隐在阴影里，遮掉那双会让金锡佑无处躲藏的眼睛。金锡佑看着他被自己咬到的嘴唇渗血，像是唇瓣开了一朵名为金锡佑的玫瑰。

姜澯熙弯了弯嘴角：“金锡佑，你读秒。”

15。14。13。12。

金锡佑越数心跳得越快，他不明白计时结束是什么在等待他，于是他闭上了眼睛。

…2。

1。

“好吧，金锡佑，”他学着金锡佑的语气，在读秒结束前一秒不差，声音里满是笑意，“明天搬来同住。”


End file.
